Dirty Dishes
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: [Jet x Zuko] For misbehaving at the tea shop, Zuko's banished to do dish washing for the rest of the night. Jet uses this time as an opportunity to get some information out of him...by any means necessary.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or make money from writing this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pairing:** Jet/Zuko (Don't like slash, don't read, don't flame. )

**Rating:** M for a hand-work and eluded oral sex

**Spoilers:** None. Set during "City of Walls and Secrets"

**Note:** Please review! Tell me what you think!

---------------------------------------------------------

It was either wash dishes and stay out of the way, or keep serving tea while constantly faking a smile. Iroh was starting to get annoyed with his nephew's constant bad mood, and felt it wouldn't be right to continue to let him take it out on their innocent customers. So, the old man gave the boy a choice. Either buck up and keep serving tea and socializing, or to be banished to the back kitchen to wash dishes and other such mediocre work. To his surprise, Zuko gladly chose the latter, and hurried to disappear into the back room. Anything was better than dealing with…peopled. He would much rather do the work of a maid.

The room was pretty empty, aside from the sink and stacks of dirty dishes. It was a lot quieter, the only sounds coming from the city outside the open window, and the hushed humming of the busy tea shop. Sighing, blowing a rogue strand of hair from his face as he did so, he picked up a dish and a rag and began to set to work. This was the best thing he could hope for. No worries. No trying to pretend to be happy for another' sake, no being self conscious about his scar, no worry over tripping of dropping something or some other way to humiliate himself. All he had to do was stand, scrub, rinse, and dry. He could do that. By the time the second stack of about fifty plates was almost halfway gone through, Zuko became very absorbed in his work, marveling each time he could see his reflection in a white cup or dish. He hardly noticed someone climb in through the open window and stand beside him.

"Mind if I give you a hand there?" came a very familiar voice, and Zuko saw a tanned hand grab the teacup he was washing to dry it for him.

"What do you want?" Zuko snapped, trying to nudge him out of the way.

"Just thought I'd stop by to visit an old friend," Jet shrugged, leaning against the counter, watching him.

A likely story. In reality, Jet had been watching him for days, trying to find reason to claim him of being a Firebender. After a good long while of watching through windows, from afar, he felt it'd be better to take a more "hands on" approach. He figured Li would trust him enough not to be suspicious, especially after their adventure on the ferry together. Plus, the boy seemed to be the one more likely to slip up, rather than the old man. The older guy probably knew to be ten times more careful by now. Smirking, the stalk of wheat in his mouth twitching with the movement, Jet casually dipped his hand in the dishwater.

"Not very warm," he commented. "How do you know it's getting clean? Doesn't hot water do it?"

"Hot as I could get it," Zuko motioned to the small fire below the water basin.

"I'm sure there must be a way you could, you know, heat it up a notch…"

"No."

"Bigger fire?"

"Don't want to make it boil."

"Look," Jet frowned. "I'm just trying to help. You scratched my back before, now I'm just returning the favor."

"You could help me more by leaving," Zuko replied, not even looking at him, continuing with his work.

"Come on," the other boy's voice had a hint of frustration. "You must've been at this for hours. Aren't you tired?"

"I could do this all night." The banished prince decided to prove his point by washing even quicker.

Jet was about to reply with something witty when something caught him completely off guard. Zuko picked up a teapot with an interestingly long spout. The way he was scrubbing made the other teen's cheeks flush, and the heat drop to his groin. The scarred boy had his hand wrapped around the spout and was moving it up and down in quick, fluid motions. It was if time magically slowed. All Jet could focus on was the other boy's hand along the long white spout. When 'Li' finally finished drying it and set it down, Jet grinned ferally and stood behind him.

"What?" Zuko peered over his shoulder.

"Pretty good with your hands there, eh?" Jet whispered breathily into his ear, placing his hands on the other teen's hips.

"What's it to you?" Zuko asked, though his tone lost the harshness to it as he stilled his movements, still trying to remain stoic.

"Never would've figured you for one."

"One what?"

"Moves like that, you must be plenty experienced."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb," Jet pressed his hips against Zuko's backside.

Zuko dropped the dish and rag he was holding into the water basin. He stood completely still, not even looking behind him. All he could do was concentrate on keeping his breath steady and think of a way to defend himself if the guy behind him were to attack. He had no idea what Jet was talking about, but to him it sounded like a fight was going to break loose. Jet already had the upper hand, having a grip on him. He pressed clenched fists against the metal edge of the water basin, his knuckles turning white. "I'm not playing anything. Now, would you go away and let me finish?"

"Or I could finish for you," Jet slipped his arms from around Zuko's waist, picked up the plate he had abandoned, and dried it off. As he did so he made sure the scarred teen got a good feel of a certain heated something pressing against his backside, and brought his lips to Zuko's earlobe.

"I guess I could…" Zuko was about to say he could tae break but stopped himself, trying to shrug Jet off him so he could get back to his work. "I've got work to do. Leave."

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Jet teased, letting his hands fall to Zuko's hips once more before sliding forward, under the apron. His right hand pressed between his thighs.

Zuko immediately bristled at the contact, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm good with my hands too…"

With that, Jet chuckled softly as he cupped the scarred teen's crotch. His hands slid up so he could run his fingers along the waistband of Zuko's trousers. Zuko shivered, trying to keep himself from sowing signs of enjoying it, or making any sounds. Calloused fingertips found their way under the prince's tunic, tickling across his stomach and abdomen. Hot breath puffed against the side of his neck and behind his ear. Zuko licked his bottom lip before biting it, his eyes shutting tight for a moment. He mustered up the courage to grab one of Jet's arms and jerk him away. This was wrong and way too many levels.

"Did I say you could touch me?"

"Come on Li," Jet frowned. "You've been taunting me for forever."

"I'm doing my job!" Zuko snapped.

"Just one little…" Jet let his voice trail off meaningfully for a moment. "And then I'll be on my way."

"No! Not on your life! You're sick!"

"Perhaps you'd loosen up some if you got off."

"What'd you just say?"

Jet smirked. He was going to admit it, he could feel it. "You act like you have a stick up there. When was the last time you touched yourself?"

"I can't- I don't! It's complicated…"

"Right, right," Jet nodded as if he understood. "Firebenders can't risk the friction. I understand."

"No! I…" Zuko's face flushed for a fleeting moment.

"You just gave yourself away," Jet grinned.

Zuko's teeth sunk into his lip so hard he could feel the skin about to crack. "If I….Would you leave me alone about it?"

"Hm…Maybe. Depends how good you are. And what my mood is. I really don't like scum like you."

"I'm not some kind of whore. You want one of those, try the streets."

"Like I said before…You scratch my back, I scratch yours…."

"This might become a routinely thing…" Zuko grimaced, his face paling.

"If you don't want to rot in prison then…Yes."

"….I'm working."

"You're almost done," Jet chuckled, noisily knocking aside the stacks of dishes, causing Zuko to jump. "Come now."

"…Just…Make it quick…"

Jet grabbed Zuko b the hips and flipped him around so they were facing each other. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the scarred boy's pale neck. His hands slid under the apron to tug at his trousers. Zuko made a low noise from the back of his throat, arms shaking as he gripped onto the rim of the metal basin that now pressed against his backbone. His head lolled to the side and he closed his eyes, feeling Jet tonguing at his neck, and then nibble all the way up to his ear. Hands fumbled a bit and then finally dipped below the waistband, pulling it down so it clung just below his hips. Even though he was still covered by the apron, the prince could feel a cool breeze against his sensitive nether regions. Murmuring softly, Jet bit into Zuko's neck hard enough to break skin and leave a bruise, his fingertips teasing along the boy's inner thighs. Zuko groaned, his hips rocking on their own, definitely without his permission, unwillingly begging for more contact. He brought a hand up to grab the back of Jet's head to pull him up to give him a deep kiss o the mouth.

"Stop doing that," Zuko mumbled against the other boy's lips.

"Doing what?" Jet's breath came out in pants. "Touching you?"

"Avoiding it."

"Oh?" Jet gave him an amused look, eyelids lowered in a lustful gaze. "You want it now?"

"Mm…" The prince didn't feel comfortable admitting it. "Maybe."

"I'll touch you…if you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Tell me what you are…" Jet murmured, dropping light kisses along Zuko's jawline and down his neck. "Tell me you're a firebender and I'll give you what you want."

"…I am," Zuko whispered, almost inaudibly. He looked away in shame, eyes shut tight.

"You're what?"

"I'm a firebender," he opened his eyes slowly to look at Jet.

"All I wanted to hear…" Jet rewarded him with a kiss on the lips and brought his hands up to ravage the dower teen's throbbing member.

Zuko hissed and bit his lip, eyes closed. He rocked his hips uncontrollably, squirming and writhing, as Jet stroked, squeezed, and massaged his way to the peak. He hissed with his release, groaning, digging his nails into Jet's shoulders. When he was finally able to relax, panting, he looked up at Jet with a reddened face. Seeing the other teen, with his eyes wide, his cheeks red, and his lips swollen, Jet gave him a genuine smile. He continued to gaze at Zuko as he debated to himself what he should have the other boy do for him. He wasn't about to let the enemy get away scott-free.

"I hate you," Zuko whispered, thin-lipped.

"Awww…" Jet chuckled. "I hate you too." He gave Zuko a peck on the cheek.

"Can you please get out of here?"

"Not until you give me something in return."

Zuko just looked at him, bewildered. That wasn't what he wanted?

Smirking, Jet grabbed Zuko's hand and brought it to the bulge that formed in his trousers. "How about a little something for that, eh?"

Blushing like an embarrassed schoolgirl, Zuko snatched his hand away as if he had touched something burning. "…Like what?"

"Hmm…" Jet grinned, cupping Zuko's face with his hand, and tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. "I was thinking a little bit of work with that hot mouth of yours. Think you could do that for me, Li?" His voice, although threatening, was also somewhat soothing, and coaxing.

"I don't know…"

"I hear they give it rougher in prison."

"I'll…I'll do it." Zuko's gaze fell to the floor.

"What I like to hear."

Jet took Zuko by the wrists and stepped back around the basin so he could prop himself against the wall. He smirked at Zuko, and then slowly, he set to work getting his own pants down far enough for access. Zuko looked down at what had been revealed, gulped, and glanced back up at Jet. Jet nodded and ran his fingers through Zuko's hair in an attempt to comfort him. Zuko hesitated, his face turning red again. Becoming frustrated, Jet's expression stiffened, and he slapped harshly at Zuko's wrist. With shaky hands, Zuko took one last look up at Jet dropping to his knees…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much longer after, nearly all the dishes were washed and dried. Jet whistled as he worked on his own small stack, occasionally bumping Zuko lightly with his hip. The whole time Zuko looked very annoyed, embarrassed, and guilty. His gaze never left whatever piece of pottery he was washing. Jet kept giving him knowing glances, as if they both shared a very dark secret. Each time he did so, Zuko had to suppress the urge to blush. The prince nearly jumped a foot when he heard the heavy footsteps of his uncle stepping in.

"How's it going, nephew…Oh!" Iroh smiled in surprise when he saw Jet there. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to have a friend over?"

"Nah," Jet smiled casually. "I was just stopping by, sir. Saw poor Li here doing all this dirty work by himself, thought it'd only be fair to give him a hand."

"How kind of you," Iroh beamed. "My nephew could learn a lot from a kind, humble young man such as yourself. And…oh…"

"What?" Zuko snapped, looking at the old man.

"Nephew…What's that on her neck?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

FIN (and remember, reviews make me a happy camper!)


End file.
